Simon Caywood
''Simon Caywood ''was one of the recurring characters of The Mad Murderer. He was The Murderer of Season 1 and the father of Paul Caywood. He was shot to death by Jensen Deeperside, who saved the lifes of Andy Vaughn and Jeff Felton. History Simon was born in the period between 1962 to 1965. As a kid, he had two younger brothers, called Walter and Greg. He had a close relationship with Greg and helped him a lot. After he met a girl named Miriam West, they got a relationship too. He spended less time with Greg. Greg went back to Walter Caywood, who went on a war trip and never came back, shot to death in the war. As it was revealed in the show, Greg survived the first attack wherein Walter died, but came into an abandoned desert, where he died. Simon and Miriam got a son, named Paul, and later Miriam decided to leave them. Simon beated her once he had found her, and received a one week incarceration. In prison, he thought about his son and decided that he would do everything for him, no matter what. After a short time, Paul and Jen Manhatten got a relationship. An ex-friend of theirs, Bill Torres and the best friend of Bill, Lenny Mitchell didn't like it and as revenge of the humiliation at the bridge, Bill and his girlfriend Emmelie von Drakenstein made it break up between them. This brought Paul in a rage, making him unstable and dangerous. He reported it to his father, and Simon promised that they were all going to pay revenge once. Paul warned not to kill Jen, but Simon says he didn't promise anything for her. One day before Bill died, he and Lenny started arguing about Emmelie. Lenny wanted her, he was in love with her, and said Bill didn't take good care of her. Bill wanted to lock him up, but Lenny was faster and beated him in his face. As he was running away, Bill tried to shoot Lenny, but he had no ammo and had to leave the events to it's fate. This was a chance for Simon. Lenny captured Emmelie, and he liked Emmelie, so he started with Bill. He went to his house and stabbed him in the stomach. Simon blamed Jay Leno and Will Salt jr for what he did and it almost got believable, until the time that he didn't know Jay was locked up and Will jr was shot to his death. Killed Victims * Jake Nazri * Bill Torres * Ricky Sauvage * Sam Adams * Jacob Rennes * Gregory Hartman * Frank Barras * Ryan Ford * Jen Manhatten * Anna Drake * 4 innocent citizens Attempted victims * Andy Vaughn, who was briefly held hostage in the hospital. * Jeff Felton, who was briefly held hostage in the hospital. * Jensen Deeperside, in a rage after he was insulted, shot in the wrong direction due the pounding of Jeff. * Julie Stone, intended, who entered the hostage room together with Jensen. * Djerry Wilde, intended, who was assaulted but later released, was betrayed by him and intended to kill him Category:Male Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murderers